The Year That Never Was
by DutchLady
Summary: Stories I've come up that happen during the Year That Never Was. Reviews are greatly appreciated. A new chapter is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Francine Jones now looked at the Doctor through different eyes

Francine Jones now looked at the Doctor through different eyes. Before what the Master had called 'Movie Night', she had always just knew that the Doctor was responcible for so much pain. To her, to her family, especially to Martha. But now she knew different.

Yesterday, the Master had Jack, Clive, Tish and herself broad up to the flight deck of the Valiant. They were almost expecting to having be forced to watch the destruction off yet another country, it was almost becoming routine.

But they entered the room they noticed that the huge table had been removed, and in it's place stood 6 lush leather chairs in front of a big screen telly.

One of the chairs was already occupied by the Doctor, who seemed so much smaller in the big chair. Francine and her family were shoved in the others. Jack was then brought in, and shoved in a chair as well. And then HE had entered.

'Welcome to Movie Night. Enjoy!' was all the Master had said as he had sat down in the last remaining chair.

And the 'Movie' had started.

It was in black and white, but it was still quite clear. It was footage from a security camera. The Doctor came bounding into view, followed by a blonde girl. They talked about something, and the Doctor pushed something onto the girls face.

'Stop! Where's the sound! I need sound with this!' With his laser screwdriver the Master rewound the images on the telly, and as it started playing again there was sound.

It was not so much what was said by the Doctor, but what his body language had been. The misery when he had send the blonde girl after her family after she had said that the Doctor now had her. His resolution when she had reappeared.

Francine had at that point cast a glance at the Doctor sitting in the chair next to her. He was staring at the screen, his eyes were moist. Almost without thinking she reached out and took his hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers with so much strength, it almost scared her.

Then had come the worst part of the 'Movie'. Francine didn't understand what it all ment, but all she knew that when the blonde girl on the screen was falling towards a wall, screaming, the Doctor had squeezed her fingers so tight it had hurt. On her other side Jack gasped Oh God. The Doctor on the screen screamed to, with such force it felt like to Francine as if his world was being destroyed.

The Doctor on the screen walked towards the wall and gently lay his hand on it.

The Doctor next to Francine was crying silent tears.

The Master had got up out of his chair, and put his face into Francine's. 'If that famous Doctor can't even keep the woman he loves save, what could ever become of your daughter?'

And HE had left the room.

Jack quickly rose from his chair, went over to the Doctor and held him. Muttering over and over again: 'I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

_Francine Jones now looked at the Doctor through different eyes. Before what the Master had called 'Movie Night', she had always just knew that the Doctor was responcible for so much pain. To her, to her family, especially to Martha. But now she knew different. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Almost dawn Martha

'Almost dawn Martha. And planet Earth marches to war.'

That sentence still rang in Martha's ears. She was in a holding cell aboard the Valiant. She had been locked in here for what seemed like several hours and she was starting to wonder when the Master was going to make his move. Her time was running out.

But all across the planet long dead telly's came to live. Every telly. And not in the grainy version she had seen at proffersor Docherty's, but every day quality.

'People of Earth. Rejoice. Your Lord and Master stand on high.' And the Master's face had filled the screen.

'Story time,' he said. 'A long time ago there was a man, who traveled the universe. Hopping from planet to planet, from star to star. Sometimes alone, but most of the time with a "companion", never liked that word. Sure, he cared for each of them, he kept them safe from serious harm, and showed them the wonders of the universe. But then he met someone, a stunted little female ape. And he loved her. Oh, did he love her. But then he lost her, like this.'

And the video of the security camera at Torchwood was shown. Rose falling towards the Void, screaming. The Doctor, screaming.

Martha's heart went out to the Doctor. So this is what happened to Rose.

'But then came the time to say goodbye.' the Master said. And he pulled the Doctor into the frame. The Doctor's eyes were silently pleading for the Master to stop.

'Because you'll have figured out by now, that I've been here for eighteen months. Two months after you diposed Harriet Jones. I already had your Tardis. I knew you defeated the Daleks and Cybermen. So all I had to do was follow you. Ofcourse I couldn't leave Earth, but I enhanced the sensors and was able to find you deep in space. Burning up a sun.'

And then the Master showed the world the Doctors' and Roses' goodbye on Bad Wolf Bay.

Martha cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: of course The Year That Never Was is a great pool of material. I really 'enjoy' writing these. So for the time being you can count on new chapters**

Donna Noble was scared. No, she was beyond scared. She was terrified

She had been on board the Valiant for a long time and nobody had known she was here. Left in a cell to rot. Her parents and granddad had died the day the Master took control. They had been amongst the first 10 percent.

Now she was on the flight deck. She was alone and that was the part that terrified her. The only thing that was there was a tent with a little bowl in front of it that said: DOG.

OH MY GOD, there was a probably a rott weiler in there, that was going to bite her to death for the Masters amusement. Yes, she could hear it moving in there. Oh God, it was coming out.

But it wasn't a dog, it was an old man in a suit that she sworn she had seen before.

She helped the old man stand and their eyes locked.

'Donna?'

Those eyes... that suit...

'Doctor?'

They just stood there, looking at each other.

'What happened to you, you're old.'

'The Master did this, he just aged me. But Donna, you have to find a way to get of this ship.'

'How do you sugest I do that? I can't just jump of, I'd plummed to my death.'

'What a marvelous idea.' the Master said, as he entered from the lift.

He put his hands on Donna's shoulders, looking straight in her eyes, but adressing the Doctor. 'It was so easy finding her after you're little Christmas stunt. Finding brides that get married on Christmas and then vanish through the church roof isn't that hard. So how many people, that you know, are locked up in the bowels of my ship, do you think? Five? Twenty? How many do you think? And in how many ways can I kill them?'

And for the first time since becoming trapped on board the Valiant, the Doctor begged. 'I'm begging you. Please, just stop hurting people that I care about. I know you want to hurt me, so hurt ME!'

Now the Master did adress the Doctor directly. 'Hurt you? That's something I'm doing already by hurting them. And you have not even begun to imagine all the things I have in mind for you. Luckily, Donna Noble here has chosen the way of her death herself.'

Donna started backing away, but it was no use. The guards by the lift grabbed her.

'Do to her, what she just said,' the Master ordered.

And the next thing the Doctor heard was Donna's scream as she was thrown of the Valiant


End file.
